


【BH2paro空骑相关】【灵魂大师】《符号》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: beholder2 AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是Beholder2 paro的大师相关。是Beholder2 paro的大师相关。起源是bh2三层（25楼）的那种科技宗教相融合的氛围（并且搞奇妙科技克隆人）很圣所，楼层主管也是那种微妙的走火入魔的感觉。于是就搞了这个paro的故事。在这个paro里大师也在进行关于永生的研究。和sunser一起脑的，脑了以后觉得好好玩好有趣可以弄一些原作无法实现的点就弄了，比如原作因为魔幻的时间线，很难/没法去塑造因为进行永生研究从而寿命延长有了过多经历的部分，所以就在这里塑造了这一点。奈特怀特指的是小骑士，这个音译名字也是sunser想的谢谢谢谢！一些必要的备注：大致上复刻原作的设定，小骑士在自己的兄弟（表哥）的帮助下，要到最高层去寻找父亲（即白王）的死因。因为paro性质这里出现的大家都是半拟人形象。有很多我自己瞎脑补的瞎编的成分请随意看看就好……有蛮多出于我自己的个人癖好搞的细节请不要太在意。有各种掉san要素。因为有结局分支（有可能涉及剧透）之后大约会写相关的独立短篇，所以结尾停在了莫名其妙的地方。如果这些都接受的话就可以看了。
Relationships: Soul Master丨Tyrant & The Knight
Kudos: 1





	【BH2paro空骑相关】【灵魂大师】《符号》

**Author's Note:**

> 是Beholder2 paro的大师相关。
> 
> 是Beholder2 paro的大师相关。
> 
> 起源是bh2三层（25楼）的那种科技宗教相融合的氛围（并且搞奇妙科技克隆人）很圣所，楼层主管也是那种微妙的走火入魔的感觉。于是就搞了这个paro的故事。
> 
> 在这个paro里大师也在进行关于永生的研究。
> 
> 和sunser一起脑的，脑了以后觉得好好玩好有趣可以弄一些原作无法实现的点就弄了，比如原作因为魔幻的时间线，很难/没法去塑造因为进行永生研究从而寿命延长有了过多经历的部分，所以就在这里塑造了这一点。
> 
> 奈特怀特指的是小骑士，这个音译名字也是sunser想的谢谢谢谢！
> 
> 一些必要的备注：
> 
> 大致上复刻原作的设定，小骑士在自己的兄弟（表哥）的帮助下，要到最高层去寻找父亲（即白王）的死因。
> 
> 因为paro性质这里出现的大家都是半拟人形象。
> 
> 有很多我自己瞎脑补的瞎编的成分请随意看看就好……有蛮多出于我自己的个人癖好搞的细节请不要太在意。
> 
> 有各种掉san要素。
> 
> 因为有结局分支（有可能涉及剧透）之后大约会写相关的独立短篇，所以结尾停在了莫名其妙的地方。
> 
> 如果这些都接受的话就可以看了。

25楼的主管从来就不戴面具。他同奈特怀特所见的1楼、12楼的主管都不同——其他楼层的奈特怀特没见过，因而也不知晓，不过它只记得在员工手册上提到过面具的事情，而它已故的父亲也在留给它的遗产盒子里留了这么一句话：不要摘下面具。简短的警告看似意思明了，实则它也不知不能摘面具的原因是什么。员工手册上没有写，其他地方也没有写，如果要说的话就只能是揣测。奈特怀特曾与自己的兄弟见面，对方与自己一样戴着白色的面具，不过样式不同。它的兄弟也就是比自己再高一些，把自己的身体用黑色的风衣裹起来，并戴上白色的围巾。那条围巾十分的长……也有可能是奈特怀特自己并不高，才会有这样的错觉，总觉得围巾几近要拖地了。奈特怀特从来没有亲眼见过蛇，却在第一次同自己的兄弟见面时没来由地想：表皮粗糙却又柔软的蛇在地上缓慢拖行。这不像是一个好兆头，就像是回应着这么一种想法，它的兄弟告知它父亲的死讯，并很快地将任务告诉它。一切都是为了父亲。叫它兄弟不是为了别的，不是为了表示亲切，而是因为它们享有相同的名字，这与它们的父亲有关。不必为名字的事情发愁，在我们之中只有你会到那里工作。它的兄弟这么说着，从风衣宽大的口袋里掏出了那个盒子：盒子表面苍白的标记乍眼一看像是一柄餐叉，实则是某种特殊的徽记。从分叉处就有微弱的突起，它们都知道只有父亲会使用这样的纹章。只有你能打开，它的兄弟这么说。

这是之前的事情，后来奈特怀特从1楼开始工作，直到晋升至25楼。25楼同下面的楼层氛围大不相同，具有着一种难以言说的矛盾感。显然这么一个楼层依靠着固定而高效的一套系统进行工作，但其中又有一些难以解释清楚的力量。25楼的主管并不戴面具，但这并不意味着他的脸上会有更多能让它进行解读的表情，更不用说过多的解读以及试图解读会招致他的反感……奈特怀特先前见过他一次，第一次，每当他到一个新的楼层，都是要这样找楼层主管报道的。他对于奈特怀特的到来在一瞬间内表现出露骨的反感，但又没有明说。他很快地就在证件上盖上戳，这表示他之后就能有自己的工位，并且要开始进行工作了——什么工作？奈特怀特没有问，因为他注意到男人正在仔细地阅读着看上去艰涩难懂的书籍。如果自己拿了看上去过于简单的问题去找他，指不定就要被斥责。奈特怀特觉得眼前这个男人并不怎么好相处……不过高效这一点是很好的，奈特怀特想，总比12楼那位说话七弯八绕并总要拿自己寻乐子的那位要好得多。况且他还戴着面具，一个和自己所戴的面具完全不同的面具。奈特怀特总觉得那面具过分扎眼，看久了就觉得不适。它在12楼工作时每晚都会做一些怪梦，无外乎是关于12楼那些巨大的焚烧炉与古怪的仪式，还有12楼主管格林让他带来的东西：红色的上吊绳索、匕首，诸如此类的东西。它在梦中被火焰灼烧，醒来时睁眼，看见猩红色在天花板蔓延开。它一瞬间以为公寓着火了，又或者是那古怪的东西终究是从洋葱状的焚烧炉里爬了出来……它眨了眨眼，这种幻象消失了。所幸25楼完全好像是掉进了蓝紫色的染缸里，压抑的，灰黑色的墙壁也会有这样的一点色泽，姑且算是把那刺眼的猩红色给洗刷掉了，而这个男人的冷淡反而让它感到安心：就这样吧。它打开了工作手册，很快就明白了要如何为这些通过机械传送带向前推进的空壳身体注入定量的灵魂。还好我没有真的去问他。奈特怀特按下按钮，拉动摇杆，庆幸自己没有去问。

这确实很简单。于是奈特怀特没有花多少时间便熟悉了工作，于是它有了更多的时间去做某些事情——与同事和主管打好关系。但在25楼主要是主管，因为它的同事们都寡言少语至仿佛油盐不进（实质上的确是如此），于是它尽可能地去替这位主管做某些事情，并谨慎地选择言辞。你看没看过什么什么？它的主管这么问，语气听起来颇为稀松平常，仿佛他所说的不是什么难懂的专业书籍，而是什么普通的流行小说。它犹豫了一阵，还是道：我没有看过。不懂装懂在这位主管面前行不通，它也知道不是所有主管都信任只顺着自己的话头说下去的员工。不出它所料，25楼的主管好像一下子便释然——当然还是因为它的无知而脸色不大好看：那你就把这个拿回去看吧，看完后要告诉我里面都讲了些什么……这对你的工作有帮助。

于是奈特怀特把书带了回去，准备好好读一遍：为了打好关系，这都是必须做的。确实难懂，它花了大约十个小时（说不定还花了更长时间）才把这本书大致看了一遍。让它意外的是它本以为25楼主管既然在工作手册上提到的是“注入定量灵魂”这样的字眼，大约让它看的也会是些相关的东西——二元论？也许是这样的，奈特怀特确实读过大学，但没有修过哲学系，哲学系是外国大学才有的东西，这里是没有的。不过它确实知道一点，这得益于它的父亲曾给了它足够的书籍让它阅读……倒也没那么“得益于”就是，不必再说父亲的事情，反正它手上的是一本与研究脑神经相关的书，其中有意思的一点在于通过特殊的电信号刺激可以促使大脑的神经产生新的变化，而这种变化促进了——接下来的部分它就不是很明白，大约就是能使得脑细胞活化？奈特怀特不大懂其中的原理，里面的那些所谓方程式也好，反应机理也罢，它是一个字也看不懂的，不过它隐约知道了这的确可能与25楼的工作有关，那些看起来一动不动的身体之所以会在注入“灵魂”后像是触电了似的弹动起来，最后能够自己下地行走，也许就是因为这个。不过这么一项实验是否通过审核还有待商榷，毕竟奈特怀特在翻到书本最后一页的时候才意识到这本书竟然连书号都没有，显然是不会在市面上流通的。奈特怀特在读完这本书后的次日将书本还给了25楼的主管，而这么一个时候他甚至还不知要如何称呼对方……自己倒是一般都被称为“你”。它先还了书，同时规规矩矩地说了些其中的内容，并试图从对方的脸上看出点什么：眉头是紧皱得厉害，但也没让它出去，于是奈特怀特自己在心里想，自己大约是恰恰好迈过了及格分的坎。那这大约就算是没什么问题了。这么一个事件是个分水岭，25楼的主管将他视作是一个可说话的对象——当然也不是随口聊天。奈特怀特是也有问过他部里的事情，而它本是觉得对方会因有着某种强烈的好胜心而要在学术界的精英之间一定要比出个高下。事实证明主管同其他人仍有着区别，他认为一味的竞争没有多大意义。如果有人做出的成果要优于您所做出的成果呢？它本想那么问，但后来想想要真说了估计就被当作是对他的质疑了，于是就不再说。而在这之前，它也问过工作的事——本来想说的是这里的氛围同其他楼层大不相同，结果却被当成了看不懂终端机上的指导手册。奈特怀特就是在这里第一次领教到了某种拐弯抹角挖苦人的方法，然而当事者本人却不自知，对他来讲应当也就是在陈述事实。

好吧。奈特怀特想。我看得懂，但我想说的不是这个。不过奈特怀特就算它自己现在想探究关于灵魂本质的问题，现在也还不是时候。它同这位主管并不亲近，首先在关于披风的话题上就吃了个闭门羹……就是不知他这么穿着的缘由。它想说的其实是：您不热吗？但是这么一句关切也被堵了回去。一场失败的对话。不过25楼确实比较冷，好像是每天都开着冷气，而缘由不明。当然，员工手册上倒也没有明文指出不认真穿着工装上班会如何如何，一切似乎都靠自觉。不过好像拿员工手册上的说明去看主管们的言行也没什么用，毕竟主管们自己的办公室里连摄像头都没有！总之，这么看下来众多主管大约都没有好好穿工装的习惯，只是25楼的这位主管更是明显罢了。他身披戴着毛领的披风，坐在办公椅上的时候总给人一种他正试图把自己蜷缩起来，让宽大的披风和毛领把他自己给完全包裹住的错觉。实际上没有，只是他个子还算高，站直身子时甚至还带有些许微妙的压迫感，不过那种压迫感很快就会被冷漠给稀释，倒也不知这是好事还是坏事。如果让奈特怀特说，它也许会觉得是好事，因为有时候那种无形的压迫感会让它时不时想起自己的父亲。

父亲。奈特怀特确实记得父亲曾提过“灵魂”一事，不过那是很久之前的事情。那时奈特怀特还有很多兄弟姐妹（它们本来其实是没有性别的，但终归要这么形容），它们都戴着不同的面具：父亲也一样。它想起自己的父亲数次告知它们面具的重要性，并把面具本身和它们的自我相关联。巧合的是奈特怀特就是在那时看了一些东西，于是想到了“灵魂”这么一个词。在它小心翼翼地询问父亲这个词的真实含义时，它总觉得父亲面具后的脸色变得不太好。那就算了。奈特怀特想，自己对“灵魂”本身产生的好奇说不定真的要从这里说起。然而它的兄弟在告知它晋升至25楼的消息时也警告过它25楼的主管不是什么简单人物。“注意25楼的人员流动率……不，这和12楼完全不同。”它的兄弟再度罕有地多说了些话，“在25楼，许多员工自愿签下了离职信，但是劳动部并没有为他们派遣新的职务，这非常异常。”于是奈特怀特想，这么一种“自愿”和所谓“灵魂”之间是否有什么关联？不过日后在同兄弟通电话时，它没有把自己的这么一个想法说出口。尽管它的兄弟的确希望它找到25楼主管的把柄……若能找到，它必然能晋升到最高层，也就是它们的父亲曾经在的那个地方，但在没有切实证据的情况下，说出自己的猜想没什么意义，更不用说这样的通话仍然有被窃听的风险。奈特怀特没有说的是它其实隐隐有一些小小的渴望，便是它能够和它的兄弟有更正常的交谈，就是坐在沙发上聊天，像是电视剧里所描述的一样——还是有爱国题材以外的电视剧的，它们可以看看那样的东西。不过奈特怀特知道这不大可能，与其浪费时间，不如把破解圣所终端的书拿出来多看看。它尚且不能破解25楼主管办公室内的终端，而它在花了十五分钟撬开抽屉后并没有找到什么有用的东西：来自外国的速溶咖啡确实比他们喝的要好得多，但这还不足以让它记录在档案上。还有一把钥匙，雕刻着典雅的花纹，直觉告诉它自己不该随便拿，于是又放回了原位。于是它放弃思考关于兄弟的事情，转而从书柜里拿出了那本书，躺在床上看了起来。雨仍然下得很大，近乎要把窗玻璃都敲碎了，奈特怀特无端地想起25楼的主管同他偶然提起过关于他曾前往外国进修的事情：也没有什么多大的区别，雨，总是在下雨。这不是什么好事，湿度过大会导致实验仪器的精密度受到影响，我们不得不花更多时间调节室内的温度、湿度，花更多的电费……你，账单是你自己付的吧？那你应该知道，电是宝贵的。奈特怀特当时只是点头，像是从钟中跳出的布谷鸟一样笃笃笃地点着。这点他倒是没说错。奈特怀特一边看着关于破解圣所终端的书，一边歪着脑袋。它几乎要睡着了。

次日仍是雨天，然而雨不是那么大。奈特怀特带了伞，仍是用着通行证上了25楼。它在电梯口甩掉伞上的水，再把伞放进伞架里：只有一把伞而已。奈特怀特在电梯口整理自己的衣物，而在此期间25楼的主管正在大厅查看装填灵魂的情况。大厅的正中央有着一个金属制成的，如同茧一样的装置，连接着许许多多的管子，让奈特怀特想到了通风管道一类的东西。然而通风管道大都不会像这样错综复杂的。这是奈特怀特第一次如此认真地查看大厅中央的东西，但它知道自己是不可能去碰的，也碰不到。这么一个金属的茧外包裹着一层图案诡异的纹路，奈特怀特在盯了半天后才注意到那像是大脑的脑沟。如此看来，先前的形容就不太准确了，这并不是一个茧，更像是准备从正中央切开的大脑。那是什么？奈特怀特问，但是对方没有回答它，正忙于检查表中记录的数据，于是奈特怀特不得不在空调冷风口的正下方待着，在一片寂静中等待着对方放下手中的表格和笔。在此期间它把目光方向更远处，这才注意到25楼远比它所想的要更大：只是它们脚下的金属地面不多而已，剩余的部分都被拿去放置其它稀奇古怪的仪器了。巨大的圆柱形的培养皿就在后面，有序地排列着，有时这些培养皿中会冒出气泡来，奈特怀特便不由得想里面到底装着的是什么。是活物？还是只是往里面通入了什么特殊的气体？不过刚才那个地面不多的事情却让它产生了一种错觉：这里是陆地，剩余的部分是海洋。自己正是在狭小的一片金属制的陆地上缓慢地漂浮着，必须花费很大力气才能看到遥远一处的地平线。

“你说得没错。”

奈特怀特起初以为自己是听错了，又或者说，也许25楼的主管是在同其他的员工说话……可这里没有别的谁，于是奈特怀特想，对方应当就是看着自己这么说：我知道你是出于一种感性的认识才这么说，但是确实没错。25楼的金属地面构造参照了船只的甲板，节省的部分用来放置实验仪器、抽取灵魂的装置和制冷机。所以说是海洋和陆地——板块漂移学说，如果你确实有在进行着联想，就应该想到这个。

我读大学的时候看到过，可这难道不是个谎言吗？世界在“领袖”的力量之下应当永远为一体，这也是战争并未停止的原因——奈特怀特听到了轻微的冷哼，就没有继续说下去。在这个时候沉默是最好的，它等待对方继续说下去：看来你从未有过自己的思考，可悲。但是你已经开始在脱离“他”的束缚了，只是差最后一步。你问过我面具是什么，面具是为缺失自我心智的造物准备的，这种造物从出生到死亡都要为某个“使命”而奋斗。面具能为它们进行有效的分类……这样的话显然意有所指，但奈特怀特无从反驳。事实上它同自己的兄弟们没有多大区别，面具的种类各异说起来指不定就是藏着某种分类标准。暗号，而它相信若是给眼前这个男人足够多的的“样本”，他大约也能猜出个一二，甚至不用去寻找那些个白色的遗产盒子。奈特怀特想起自己的那位兄弟，那面具上延伸出的两支角线条柔和，像是某种树根，这有时会让它想起自己的母亲，哪怕它与母亲几乎从未见过面。不过这些话不足以让奈特怀特更明白：使命是什么，束缚是什么，难道说自己的父亲除了给自己留下关于那些盒子以外还留下了什么别的牵绊着自己的东西吗？它尚且弄不清楚，于是还是把目光收回，放在眼前的男人身上。

其实奈特怀特注意到了一点，便是男人确实知晓许多以前的事情，这里的“以前”就包括了诸多禁令尚未实行时发生的事。奈特怀特自己自然是不知道这些事情的 它不过是把自己听不懂的东西记了下来，等回到公寓后再给档案馆打电话，申请调阅资料，之后又去图书馆……它把纸张铺平在桌面上，暂且不管一连串的账单，而是掏出笔来把词语们一一罗列，再把对应的时间标上。标好了，奈特怀特左看看右看看，与此同时想着自己平日看到的男人脸上并无明显皱纹，只是眼窝稍显凹陷而颧骨稍高一点，与档案上所写的他的年龄可以互相映证。但这与男人提及的进修一事有了冲突，便是有好似十几二十年的时间就这么被跨过去了。有诸多资料表明他在国外的大学修了别的学位，并参与了一些学术著作的编写，毕竟奈特怀特是真的借到了书：厚厚一本，不过它是不打算翻开来仔细研究了，前面的导入部分就让它相当头大。一切都让它得出一个结论，就是它的兄弟说得没错，25楼的主管的确深不可测，而现有的证据甚至让它发现有些东西完全无法用科学解释——当然，其实应该说是“现有的科学”，这样大概更严谨一些。毕竟它都在25楼做了那么多次灌入灵魂的工作了，又有什么是不可能的呢？

最后，奈特怀特还是选择找了一个合适的时刻同他摊牌。它想，也许只需要罗列出那些关键词，就能说明一切：可疑的经历，少有变化的外貌，引向的则是得以延长的寿命……甚至不只是寿命。奈特怀特终于得以一窥25楼真实面貌的一角，而这甚至算不上是一座冰山。尖顶部分太少，一切都只是表象，奈特怀特在进行一场赌博，赌这位寡言而时常将人拒之门外的主管是否会回应自己。奈特怀特在面具之后屏住呼吸，而在听到它的问题时对方完全没有出声，没有一点打断。最终，奈特怀特说完了，他也听完了：你的求知欲会得到满足，这是你自己争取到的机会。奈特怀特显然没有输，但要说赢还是为时过早。奈特怀特不知道接下来要发生什么，它只是看着男人打开抽屉，拿出那把它没有带走的钥匙（还好它没有真的带走），然后说：过来。奈特怀特紧随其后，不由自主地看向那几乎要拖地的长袍。男人带着它走到那台管风琴前。管风琴被一个雕刻着精细花纹的金属底座托举着，颇有点像是从海中打捞起的神明的雕塑的感觉……这太奇怪了，太奇怪了，奈特怀特也不知自己怎么会有这种连想。多么不协调，也许25楼那种古怪的氛围就是因为这个而产生的。显眼的管风琴，奈特怀特在来到这儿的第一天就看见了，但是却从没听见它发出声音。您要用它做什么？它也没问过。男人背对着它，将钥匙放入金属底座中央的凹槽。管风琴短暂地奏响了，这时奈特怀特明白了为何办公室的门会如此厚重，它本来一直以为那只是一个老古董，是这位主管出于个人兴趣购置的。不过说不定的确是个古董，还真有可能是他“年轻”的时候买下来的，最后带到了25楼。

进来。这几乎是在命令。奈特怀特走下台阶，发现这儿的冷气更加的足。他们仿佛是走入冰窖，唯一的区别只是没有冰雪制成的砖墙在垒高。在这里，奈特怀特发觉一切都不大一样。这里的灯好像并不是简单的电灯，说不清是靠着什么点亮的，而墙壁上悬挂着的面具造型扭曲，比起人脸更像是有着眼与口的烂泥。但是在这些面具之后，连接着如爬山虎般密密麻麻的电线。强烈的反差压迫着奈特怀特的胸口，它很难相信科学与宗教二者会在这里共存……这样的氛围让它感到是有冰冷的藤蔓要顺着它的脚踝向上攀，又像是不小心踩进了水坑，恰巧就要陷进去。最终，男人停下脚步，奈特怀特也看它。现在它的双眼已经完全适应了黑暗，但还是看不清眼前有什么。它似乎隐隐听到那男人的自言自语，大约是有些“怀特家的造物”、“愚蠢”、“可悲”这样的字眼，其他的便听不清。最后，它听到了电流攒动的声音。这里开始变得亮堂堂。

奈特怀特终究看清楚眼前究竟有什么。男人，尸山，与大厅里所见的金属制“茧”形状相似但又不完全相同的机器。这么一台机器中间留出恰好能让一人进去的空间，而在机器上方悬挂着布满棘刺的金属面罩。机器的后方有许多水滴状的玻璃容器，现在这些容器都是被充满的，其中闪烁着古怪的银白色光芒。这些光芒流动时在中央留下空洞，注视着这些玻璃容器就像是在注视着一只只发光的眼睛。它们是活的。男人语气平静，进行了一系列的解释：身体的内在驱动力是灵魂，而这种资源可以利用，可以从活体中抽取并加以保存。所以，你所说的那些经历确实都是我的经历。奈特怀特，你是怀特家的“后代”，我对你本来没有好印象。但现在看来，你不同于你那顽固不化的父亲，你——

过量的冷气都是为了减缓尸体腐败的速度，而他正试图通过吸取他人的“灵魂”（换句话说就是生命力）来延长自己的寿命。看来这种方法的确有效，大量的知识与丰富的经历拓印在用灵魂制成的新的书页上，他大约是真的要成为一本越翻越厚的书。奈特怀特如此想，并知晓自己要在档案上记录什么。不过现在它面临着选择，眼前的男人似乎为它指出了另一条路，便是同他一起打破那白色的枷锁。面具只属于缺乏心智的造物，用以维系早已趋近于腐朽的名门正统，而怀特家的主人早就从顶楼坠落。白色的树根仍在，但现在是深色的枯枝复苏，要从天花板上伸下来，要邀请奈特怀特，邀请它加入其中，邀请它一同承担“永生”的重量。

管风琴挡住了后路，而奈特怀特没有回头路可以走。奈特怀特必须做出选择——

fin

（or tbc）


End file.
